Bribe de passé
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Root n'a pas passé ce coup de fil pour prévenir Finch que Samaritain est toujours une menace et celui-ci, croyant la situation réglée, se rend secrètement quelque part. Bien sûr, c'est sans compter sur Reese...


**Bribe de passé**

- Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il agit bizarrement.

- C'est Finch. Il agit toujours bizarrement.

Reese fit une légère grimace dans sa direction et Shaw haussa les épaules.

- Mais particulièrement ces derniers temps, insista-t-il, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Et bien, John, dit-elle lentement, comme si elle parlait à un enfant un peu lent, et comptant sur ses doigts : Carter s'est fait tuer, tu as failli te faire tuer puis tu as disparu du jour au lendemain, un numéro a mal tourné et tu as débarqué de nulle part pour sauver la journée avant de disparaître. Encore.

Elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens et il grimaça à nouveau.

- Coup bas, Shaw, protesta-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire de loup et arracha une large bouchée du beignet qu'il lui avait amené. Il s'apprêtait à la relancer quand Bear déboula dans la pièce, la langue pendante, et les yeux fixés sur la nourriture que la jeune femme tenait dans sa main. Sachant que Finch ne serait pas loin derrière, Reese laissa tomber le sujet.

36 heures et deux numéros plus tard, cette conversation interrompue trottant toujours dans sa tête, il décida de suivre Finch.

C'était une pratique qu'il avait peu à peu abandonnée au fil du temps. Après avoir découvert 7 propriétés, 5 alias et autant de jobs à temps partiels servant de couvertures, il avait jeté l'éponge, décidant qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps libre pour tenter de démêler le vrai du faux, et que Finch était déjà suffisamment énigmatique sans qu'il ait besoin de décrypter en plus Wren, Patridge, Crane, Gull et Dieu savait encore quels autres noms d'oiseaux.

Néanmoins, il reprit ses habitudes de filatures avec facilité et constata, satisfait, qu'il arrivait à prévoir au moins 80% des directions que l'informaticien comptait emprunter rien qu'en observant sa gestuelle. Il sourit intérieurement Finch devenait prévisible.

Ou bien quelque chose lui occupait suffisamment l'esprit pour qu'il en oublie sa prudence – paranoïa, vraiment – habituelle.

Reese fronça les sourcils. Si c'était le cas, quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond, et il allait trouver quoi.

En raison des habituels tours et détours qu'empruntait l'informaticien quel que soit l'endroit où il se rendait, il fallut un bon moment à Reese pour réaliser vers où ses pas le dirigeaient et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils quittèrent les rues principales qu'il commença à avoir une idée de la destination de l'informaticien. Il l'observa pénétrer dans l'enceinte du cimetière et hésita quand il arriva à son tour à la grille. Si Finch était venu se recueillir sur la tombe de Carter, il n'avait vraiment aucun droit de troubler ce moment. D'autant moins qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de le faire, lui…

Mais, le prenant au dépourvu, l'informaticien s'engagea dans une allée transversale et se dirigea de l'autre côté, vers le crématorium. Reese attendit qu'il entre dans le bâtiment pour s'approcher, sa curiosité se mêlant d'inquiétude. Il savait que son partenaire allait parfois, quand le défilé incessant des numéros le leur permettait, dire quelques mots sur la tombe de ceux qu'ils avaient perdus. C'était son moyen à lui de gérer la culpabilité et Reese respectait ça, même s'il trouvait ça un peu morbide (Shaw considérait ça comme une perte de temps « Si vous avez du temps en trop, invitez-moi à déjeuner, je tuerais pour un steak bien saignant. Non Finch, pas littéralement, respirez »). Avaient-ils perdu un numéro pendant qu'il broyait du noir à plusieurs états de distance ? Si c'était le cas… il était en parti responsable, n'est-ce pas ?

Est-ce que Finch lui en voulait ? Est-ce que son comportement diffèrent ces derniers jours était son moyen à lui de se montrer distant ? Il avait pensé que tout était ok entre eux après leur escapade romaine, avait-il fait erreur ?

Secouant la tête, Reese s'obligea à cesser d'empiler les suppositions pour s'en tenir aux faits. Il s'approcha de l'entrée, les sens en alerte – se faire surprendre en train de l'espionner n'allait certainement pas améliorer leurs rapports incertains – et lu l'affiche bordée de noir disposée à l'entrée.

_Crémation de Mr Arthur Claypool – 15h_

Reese jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, constata qu'il était 14h55 et décida d'attendre plus loin que Finch ressorte. Il en profita pour googliser le nom du décédé mais, bien entendu, sans trouver la moindre connexion avec aucun des alias connus de son partenaire. Claypool avait été informaticien cependant, avait fait ses études au MIT. Ancien camarade de classe ? Collègue de bureau d'un de ses alias ?

Il avisa une dame âgée qui approchait et décida d'entamer la conversation.

Un moment plus tard, il connaissait en détails la vie de ses deux filles et 5 petits-enfants, sans avoir réussi à apprendre autre chose sur Claypool en dehors du fait qu'il était mort d'une tumeur au cerveau. Ça semblait exclure la piste du numéro. Ceux qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à sauver mourraient en général de mort violente.

Il attendit à distance que Finch ressorte et reprit sa filature à la sortie du cimetière, débattant avec lui-même sur le bien-fondé de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Son inquiétude pour l'informaticien justifiait-elle qu'il fouine dans sa vie privée ? Certainement, Finch aurait répondu non à cette question.

Quelques rues plus tard, alors que Reese en était encore à s'auto-convaincre de laisser Finch tranquille et de faire demi-tour, l'informaticien s'arrêta devant une maison un peu en retrait et sorti une clef. Reese l'observa pénétrer dans cette propriété qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et… laisser la porte ouverte derrière lui.

L'ex agent fixa l'entrée un bon moment, s'attendant à voir Finch ressortir, mais quand rien de la sorte ne se produisit, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : son partenaire l'avait repéré – quand ? – et c'était l'invitation à entrer la plus claire qu'il obtiendrait.

Reconnaissant sa défaite, il s'approcha et monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte. Le nom à côté de la sonnette indiquait H. Martin, un alias qui lui était inconnu.

- Finch ? appela-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Dans la cuisine, lui parvint une réponse étouffée.

Suivant le son de sa voix, il pénétra plus avant dans la maison et tourna à gauche au fond du couloir. L'informaticien, assis à la table avec un thé fumant dans une main et son journal dans l'autre ne leva pas les yeux quand il entra, se contentant de désigner d'un mouvement de tête l'autre chaise et la tasse qui semblait attendre Reese. L'ex agent s'assit docilement et porta le café à ses lèvres.

Un moment passa en silence et Reese commençait à se demander vaguement si son partenaire attendait une excuse ou quelque chose d'approchant quand Finch soupira, ferma son journal et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Allez-y Mr Reese, posez vos questions…

L'ex agent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois :

- Claypool ?

- Je pensais que Miss Shaw vous en aurait parlé. Nous avons reçu son numéro, ah… en votre absence.

Reese hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il appréciait le tact de son compagnon (« Pendant que tu t'apitoyais sur ton sort » aurait dit – et avais dit – Shaw. « Quand tu as décidé d'aller noyer ta culpabilité dans ce trou perdu d'où tu viens »)

- Arthur est… était, un de mes amis quand j'ai fait mes études au MIT, poursuivit Finch et Reese s'accorda un instant de fierté pour la justesse de ses déductions. Nous nous sommes perdus de vus, tout en suivant des chemins étonnement semblables…

Reese haussa un sourcil et Finch lui résuma en quelques phrases leur affrontement avec Vigilance, la création d'une seconde machine, à présent détruite, et la manière dont Contrôle les avaient dupés, presque tués.

- On dirait qu'il y a eu de l'animation, pendant que je n'étais pas là, remarqua Reese.

- Plutôt, admit Finch avec une ombre de sourire. Une raison particulière vous a poussé à me suivre aujourd'hui, Mr Reese ?

L'ex agent réfléchit à une réponse qui pourrait rentre avec justesse le mélange d'inquiétude, incertitude, curiosité et autres sentiments plus ou moins clairs et assumés qui l'avaient agité – et l'agitaient encore, comme en sourdine. Finalement, il demanda :

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

La question prit Finch de court, si bien qu'il répondit presque honnêtement :

- Je me sens nostalgique je suppose. Avec Arthur, c'est une autre partie de mon passé qui disparaît. Ça doit être l'âge, ironisa-t-il, mais je me surprends parfois à penser que je vais finir seul avec mes souvenirs sans personne avec qui les partager.

Reese le dévisagea un instant, indéchiffrable, avant d'assurer tranquillement :

- Non, ce ne sera pas le cas.

Ce fut au tour de Finch de le dévisager, méfiant, mais ce qu'il vit sembla le rassurer. Un sourire rapide, presque timide, étira ses lèvres et il murmura :

- Bien, alors.

Avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

* * *

J'ai commencé à publier un roman yaoi/slash/lemon etc ici : www*fictionpress*com/s/3209038/1/Sous-le-règne-de-Philippe-IV-le-Bel (remplacez les * par des points)  
Et vous pouvez passer sur mon site là : alienorgauthier*doomby*com (idem : points à la place des * )


End file.
